Team Vorpal Swords
|region = |captain = Seijūrō Akashi |vice-captain = |coach = Kagetora Aida Riko Aida (Assistant Coach) |manager = Satsuki Momoi |jersey color = |record = None }}Team Vorpal Swords is a street ball team composed of the Generation of Miracles, Kuroko, and Kagami. The team was formed when a furious Kagetora proposed a revenge match to Jabberwock who accepted the challenge. This newly-assembled team is no doubt considered "The Dream Team". History The members of Team Vorpal Swords are the Generation of Miracles, Kuroko, and Kagami who have a long history of rivalry between them. Kuroko and the Generation of Miracles have played together before in Teikō, and are friends since middle school. However, when the team disbanded and each of them entered their respective high schools, Kuroko met Kagami and the two formed a light - shadow duo. With the cooperation of Kuroko and Kagami, the two have managed to defeat the Generation of Miracles in the Winter Cup, bringing them all back to the right path where they found joy in playing basketball.EXTRA GAME chapter 1, page 1 A year has passed since Seirin's victory at the Winter Cup, and a new team from the USA, Team Jabberwock, has been invited to Japan in order to play against a university team, Team Strky . The match took place after the humiliating defeat of the Japanese team, Jabberwock's captain, Gold, labeled the Japanese people as monkeys and told everyone to go kill themselves and to give up on playing basketball. The Generation of Miracles, Kuroko and Kagami were all enraged by this, along with many other players in the region. Hearing them, Kagetora, Team Jabberwock's guide, proposed a revenge match in a week's time, which they accepted.EXTRA GAME chapter 1, page 33 Team Vorpal Swords was formed as the team who would defeat Team Jabberwock and make them apologise to everyone they have insulted. Despite the rivalry between them, the Generation of Miracles, Kuroko and Kagami have united to defeat a common enemy. Team Composition Balanced Formation (Option 1) During the first half of the game against Team Jabberwock, Team Vorpal Swords started with the starting players of Teiko Junior High: Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara and Akashi. Their play style is reminiscent of their junior high school days. # Point Guard - Akashi # Shooting Guard - Midorima # Small Forward - Kise # Power Forward - Aomine # Center - Murasakibara Defensive Formation (Option 2) Due to the Jabberwock gaining ground against Team Vorpal Swords, Kagetora wanted to put more strength within the inside of the court. Kagetora switched out Akashi and Midorima for Kuroko and Kagami, then had Kise become the point guard due to his flexible play-style. This formation consisted of Kise as Point Guard, Aomine and Kagami as Power Forwards, Murasakibara as Center, and Kuroko,as small forward. # Point Guard - Kise # Small Forward - Kuroko # Power Forward - Aomine # Power Forward - Kagami # Center - Murasakibara Option 3 It is similar to defensive formation with Akashi substituting for Kuroko. This formation consists of Akashi as Point Guard, Kise as Small Forward, Aomine and Kagami as Power Forwards, and Murasakibara as Center. # Point Guard - Akashi # Small Forward - Kise # Power Forward - Aomine # Power Forward - Kagami # Center - Murasakibara Option 4 With Kise's Perfect Copy and Zone draining his stamina, Midorima was substituted for Kise. This formation consists of Akashi as Point Guard, Midorima as Shooting Guard, Aomine and Kagami as Power Forwards, and Murasakibara as Center. # Point Guard - Akashi # Shooting Guard - Midorima # Power Forward - Aomine # Power Forward - Kagami # Center - Murasakibara Option 5 With Jason Silver breaking Murasakibara's arm, Kagetora had Kuroko substitute for him. This formation consists of Akashi as Point Guard, Midorima as Shooting Guard, Aomine and Kagami as Power Forwards, and Kuroko, whose position is unknown. # Point Guard - Akashi # Shooting Guard - Midorima # Small Forward - Kuroko # Power Forward - Aomine # Power Forward - Kagami Training styles Team Synchronization During their 3rd year at Teikō, the Generation of Miracles have lost their team play and have become independent players, discarding the notion of working together completely. In order to rebuild their former teamwork, the GoMs, have to improve their team play for effective plays. During their training they focus on passing and possible combinations which would be the most effective against their opponents. To improve the team balance further, Kagetora has Hyūga, Takao and Wakamatsu join the team as bench players. Matches Streetball matches *○ [[Team Jabberwock vs Team Vorpal Swords|Team Jabberwock vs Team Vorpal Swords]]' '● (91 – 92) Team Core Players Others Trivia *Team Vorpal Swords' jersey colour is the same as that of Seirin. * The team's name, Vorpal Swords, is based from the weapon, the Vorpal Sword, in the stories written by Lewis Caroll, ''Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There ''that was used to slay the ferocious maneater of the 'Alice in Wonderland' trilogy; the Jabberwock. Who is your favorite Vorpal Swords member? Tetsuya Kuroko Taiga Kagami Seijūrō Akashi Shintarō Midorima Ryōta Kise Daiki Aomine Atsushi Murasakibara Junpei Hyūga Kazunari Takao Kōsuke Wakamatsu References Navigation id:Tim Vorpal Swords Category:Teams Category:Team Vorpal Swords